Our Gravity
by xXxDeadOnArrivalxXx
Summary: Just a cute little story about sasukes attitude and how much Naruto really means to him with fluff abound. Enjoy!


Disclaimer: Not mine

A/n: This has been sitting on my computer for sooooooo long! Geez -.- Anyways yeah, i'm submitting a lot today XD

Our gravity

The untied flaps of the tent waved softly in the breeze, nylon sliding over nylon with a lusty rasp of fabric against fabric, the sound almost inaudible against the soft rustle of trees. The breeze moved through leaves and brush making a soft melody with the flora surrounding the small camping space. A fire, long since died down to coal and ash, was left unattended by the girl bundled and sleeping next to it, dozing peacefully through her turn at watch.

In one of the tents there was a soft snort and a tall man moved in his sleep, his mind drifting through his clouded sleep to images of his lover he'd been forced to leave while they went on their mission. He hadn't wanted to, the space beside him that usually held a spirited brunette teacher was left cold and empty, a lonely feeling in the wee hours of the morning and night. However the thoughts were enough to lull him back to his slumber. The world around the campsite held it's breath as it hung in the purgatory between dawn and night, the first brave wisps of light peaking through clouds as clouds bested the sun and promised rain.

In the only other occupied tent two forms lay side by side, they had moved closer during the night, one body unknowingly searching out the comfort of the other. However Uchiha Sasuke wasn't as sleep as he appeared to be, his mind retracing the events of the day, just before they all went to bed.

_//flashback//_

"Ooooowww!" The howl echoed through the forest, anyone within the immediate area cringing as their eardrums took a thrashing.

"Oh stop it, it's doesn't hurt that much."

Naruto pouted, undoubtedly wondering just why he put himself in the hands of such a mean girl, forgetting the fact that two minutes ago the little idiot had been begging her to tend to the gash on his hand. Finally she had relented more because of worry over his loss of blood than because the whines for attention. However the blonde was being a complete baby about it, and usually this wouldn't bother Sasuke. But usually Sasuke was in a slightly better mood.

Now however Sasuke was getting a headache, his feet hurt from the full days trek a crossed rock country and he was just plain sick of hearing Narutos shouts.

"Shut up Dobe."

Naruto turned, half glaring and half pouting, "You try having a Shrunkin through your hand and see how you feel..."

"I don't care if it hurts, just shop shouting about it, idiot."

"Fuck you Teme! It hurts! And Sakura-chan-..."

"Yes Naruto?"

The girl smiled evilly promising pain if the blonde continued down that road. The girl hadn't ever wanted to help Naruto anyways, her inner demon would probably come out if he was ungrateful about it now.

Naruto smiled nervously and swallowed hard, wishing she would release his hand from the ever tightening grip. "...S-Sakura-chan is doing a wonderful job but despite her great skills it still fucking hurts!"

The girl calmed and went back to stitching the wound and Naruto let out another wail claiming the girl caught an artery.

"If it hurts so damn much then stop letting her do it."

Sasukes patience was nearing an end here. Naruto glared, "If you were hurt you would need a medic too, Teme!"

Sasuke scoffed, turning away with his arms crossed and his eyes closed, trying to block out the stupidity. "I'm normal and would need the medical attention, you don't because you're not."

"...I'm more normal than you, Teme." Naruto grumbled some and Sasuke heard the words brother complex and tossed a hateful glare over his shoulder.

"Baka Omi."

Okay...that may have been a little much. Apparently from the tense silence everyone was thinking the same thing. He hadn't come right out and said he was abnormal because the Kyuubi, but he sure as hell had it on a bright pink banner hanging above them. There was a pause before Sasuke heard Narutos breath catch, turning his head only slightly he saw the stricken look the blonde was giving him. He chest clenched painfully at the sight but before he could say anything the was gone, disappeared into their tent.

He'd avoided Sakuras look and the raised eyebrow from their teacher and though Sasuke got his peace and quiet after that, it wasn't a good silence. Sakura went over to the tent attempting to speak to Naruto but the boy ignored her until she left. After he'd given Naruto ample time to sleep then ventured inside. There was still a dim light from the fire outside that lite up the tent, Sasuke paused in the doorway and blinked at the face of the blonde. It was partially buried in his arms but it was obvious from the trails on either cheek, that he'd been crying.

_//End Flashback//_

That had been over three hours ago. The sun had completely gone down now and night embraced the small group, but Sasuke couldn't relax into sleep. He didn't hate Naruto, sure he acted like he did, but that was more of a force of habit than any real intention. Not for the first time since he'd lay down his head slowly turned and he blinked at Narutos blonde spikes. Actually...he didn't hate the boy at all...Naruto was his friend, something he would only admit to himself, and...There were times. Sasuke shifted a little, one pale arm extending to let slim fingers brush the blonde locks. There were times when Sasuke knew Naruto was much more to him than a Rival/Best Friend. His fingers curled in Narutos hair, the blonde stands feeling infinitely more silky than he would have thought.

Naruto shifted a bit and Sasuke steeled his resolve, just one time tonight he was going to try his best to convey to Naruto exactly what it was he felt. Slowly Naruto turned and Sasuke withdrew his hand, Narutos blue eyes blinked open and he stared at Sasuke, looking only slightly irritated for the wake up call.

"What-..-yawn-..What the hell, why'd you wake me up?"

Sasuke stared for a moment longer before speaking, his voice slightly lower than usual to keep their conversation private. "I know who you are."

Naruto blinked blankly and Sasuke realized there would need to be a little more said before the blonde caught on.

"I know that you're Uzumaki Naruto, Wanna-be Hokage and Konohas number one loud ninja." Painfully clear blue eyes simply stared and Sasuke could tell Naruto was beginning to understand. Extending his hand again he spoke, "I know you wear an absolutely ridiculous walrus cap to bed, I know you're favorite kind of Ramen is Miso and that you take the long way home to avoid the crowds after our missions."

Softly his hand met the skin of Narutos cheek tracing the slightly raised whisker marks, Naruto blinked, his eyes almost glowing in the dark around them.

"I know you're Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto only stared for a moment but Sasuke didn't miss the soft exhale and tear trailing from the blazing eyes, using his thumb Sasuke wiped it away, "I never forget who you are, it's too important to me..."

Sasuke let the sentence hang in the air between them for a moment before Naruto, his cheeks coloring slightly, moved, for the first time since he'd woken up. A hand sneaked from the blanket and lightly touched Sasukes, The Uchiha fought the first reaction to jerk away and instead let Naruto lay his hand against Sasukes...it was so little, his fingers stuck out a whole joint above the blondes. Slowly, testing each others reactions the boys folded their fingers, Sasuke wouldn't admit it but his heart was beating a little faster as he stared at their joined hands.

"Thanks Teme."

Slowly he smirked, looking back to Narutos smiling/blushing face, "No problem Dobe."

La Fin! So nothing but hints in this one cutsie though ne?


End file.
